User blog:Plt. Pao Ayo/Date A Live: Fanfic sampling
Ok so this fanfic I'm working on is a little (well, big) crossover with a game series called Ace Combat, a combat flight simulator made by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Feel free to read the first chapter. The rest can be found here. Thanks Akiye94 and BravoBigBoom for inspiring me to post this. All trademarks and properties are part of their respective owners. (Somewhere in Japan) Tenguu City, a place where life has some unusual features. For one, this is the place for frequent appearances of spacequakes caused by a life form called a 'Spirit'. The first instance happened in Eurasia, where the 'First Spirit' killed a total of 150 million people in one go. But evereything changed years later when a boy by the name of Shido Itsuka encountered one. Fearing for her little sister's safety, he ran to find her, only to stumble upon a 'Spirit' by the name of Tohka Yatogami, which she was named during their second encounter. Now, as an agent of the organization, Ratatoskr, and a symbol of hope for both species, he created peace between them and life has returned to normal. (Itsuka residence) Years later, he got a job as a commercial airline pilot and he is on his way to the nearby airport. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. "Shido, are you home?" A female voice asked. "Tohka?" He replied. "I'm coming!" He then reached the door and he found Tohka in front of him. "Hey, you wouldn't mind coming with me to Date Town for a date? I just want to do this before you leave for your job?" "Uh, well, I'm on a tight schedule." He answered. "I may not be able to push through with the date." "But...why? Why can't we?" "Because...uh...because..." Tohka then grabbed Shido's sleeve. Then, when he saw Tohka's sadness, he changed his mind. "Uh, alright." He reluctantly agreed. "We can do this quick." "Thank you, Shido." She thanked him with joy. (Date Town) At the town, the area is bustling with activity. People went to different stalls to by food and play games, shops and arcades for fun and pleasure. Within it, Tohka was browsing for a few new clothes while Shido was tagging along. In one shop, she set her sights on a wedding dress. "Uh Shido, would it be okay for me to buy this?" She asked Shido. "You mean that wedding dress? We didn't even proposed yet." "So that's what people do, propose then go for their wedding? What does that even mean?" "Well, it means that the boy asks the girl for her hand and she was given a ring to show that they are meant to be together." He explained. "Oh wow!" "Don't worry. Maybe we are meant to be together." Tohka blushed hearing what Shido said. Just then, her stomach growled. "Uh, I am kinda hungry." She admitted. "Let's go find a place to eat." "Sure." He agreed. "But I want it quick. I really need to go to the airport in a while." After finding a nearby ramen shop, the two began to eat their orders. Tohka ate faster than Shido which attracted the attention of nearby patrons. "Slow down, Tohka!" Shido told her. "You know that this is not the place to do it!" "But I just felt really hungry. I'm sorry if it bothered you." "It's okay." Shido said with calm. "Anyway, can you call Origami to pick you up later?" "Okay then. I'll do it." "And remember, Yoshino is having her dress repaired so you may want to stop by at the tailor shop." "Gotcha!" Just then, he felt his cellphone ringing. When he pick it out of his pocket, it was revealed to be Origami Tobiichi, a friend of Shido and a Spirit whose parents were killed by her own doing in the previous timeline. "Yeah." "Listen, I have to run out to get my laptop fixed." She explained. "I may not be able to stop by Date Town for today to bring Tohka home." "Uh, you sure?" "Yeah. Sorry about that." "I'll see what I can do." Shido continued. "See you later." "I will." She then end the conversation which made Tohka concerned. "Is there anything wrong?" "Well..." Just then, he noticed a figure outside the shop. When he got a little closer, she was shown to be a girl in her early 20s based on her appearance. Judging by her clothes she was wearing, he then thought it was another Spirit that Shido didn't seal. "Tohka, it looks like another Spirit has showed up." Shido told Tohka. "We better get going." "You're right. I'm with you." They both ran outside and began to chase her through the town. "Can you try to contact Kotori?" She asked Shido. "I can't." Shido replied. "It's jammed. Forget it. We have to deal with this ourselves." Street after street, alley after alley, a cat-and-mouse chase and ensued between them. Shido then began to take out a box which contains the Sephira Crystal, Sandalphon. "Tohka, here!" He threw the box and Tohka grabed it. In almost an instant, a bright light covered her, indicating her transformation into a Spirit. "...Adonai Melek!" After the light dissipated, she was now wearing her Astral Dress, a purple-and-cream armor. The two then closed in on the runaway Spirit. "We're not here to hurt you!" Shido tried to persuade her. "We're here to help." She was then cornered at a dead end. Suddenly, another figure appeared. It was Origami in her Astral Dress. "Origami?!" Shido asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?!" "The sensor within Date Town just picked her signal 2.3 minutes ago." She explained. "I was worried that you two might get hurt." "Thanks for giving us a hand!" Tohka replied. "No problem." Shido, Tohka and Origami hold their ground, hoping that the Spirit would finally accept their assistance. Just then, she began to emit a strange energy as it began to slowly engulf the trio. "What the...?" Shido muttered. "What kind of energy is she emitting?!" Origami followed. "This can't be..." "Hold on guys!" Tohka shouted as the Spirits and the boy were inside the yellow ball of light. Shortly after, they disappeared from sight. (Phuku Lagolla Air Base, southwest of Griswall, Federal Republic of Aurelia - March 15, 2022, 0551 hrs.) In the airbase's Space Reconnaissance Center, two scientist were scanning the southern portion of the continent of Osea looking for any unusual activity. One of them is viewing the reports for scrutiny. "Anything going on?" One of them asked. "Nothing unusual, George." Another replied. "Just normal readings on the papers, even on the monitor." "I see. Nothing to be concerned of." "I just watched last night's game!" The other scientist said regarding last night's Aurelian Baseball League between the Griswall Eagles and the Santa Elva Squirrels . "Two home runs in one game!" "Wait, you saw Andy Rodriguez of the Santa Elva Squirrels pulling it off?" George asked with excitement. "Yeah man! It's huge! Santa Elva went nuts about it!" "Hehehe, good times. Good times." Just then, an alarm went out, which made their celebration short. "What's going on?!" The scientist asked with concern. "Is there another anomaly?" "Hold on." George said. "Let me check." He went to the computer to pinpoint the location of the disturbance. When he did, he was shocked by what he saw. "Oh my..." "George, what did you see?!" "The location is in..." The two were together to see the monitor. "...downtown Griswall." (Downtown Griswall, 0559 hrs.) The citizens were doing their regular things like work and school. This was in contrast to the Aurelian War of 2020 between the Federal Republic of Aurelia and the Democratic Republic of Leasath which engulfed them, sometimes in the crossfire. This time, they are in for a different awakening. As the city street slowly becomes crowded, a bright yellow light engulfed an almost empty intersection. Drivers and onlookers were shocked by what they saw. When the light was gone, all it revealed was a well-dressed boy and two girls wearing strange and different outfits. "Uh, were are we?" Tohka asked. "This doesn't look like Tenguu City." Origami examined the surroundings. "It appears that the light brough us to a North American city." "But this one doesn't look like Chicago." Shido followed. "I guess that we are not on Earth anymore, maybe in another dimension." "Are you sure, Shido?" Origami asked him. "Looks like it." "Shido, everyone is watching us." Tohka said with concern. "We need to go." "But how? We don't know where we are now." Just then, they heard the sound of police sirens. "We have to go now!" Shido told the girls. "We are in trouble." Just as he finished, armed SWAT teams and officers surrounded them. "Attention, unknown contacts!" One of them shouted in a megaphone. "This is the Griswall Capital Police Department! Put your hands where I can see them!" "What?!" Shido asked in confusion? "...Griswall?!" He then thinked on one thing. "Tohka, Origami, let's go!" "Open fire!" The officer ordered and they fired their sub-machine guns to no avail. The two then lift Shido up to a skyscraper. "Dammit! Who are those guys?!" One SWAT officer asked. "Are those even humans?!" Shido, Tohka and Origami then felt a bit releaved but they knew that they are surrounded. "Shido, are you okay?" Tohka asked. "Yeah." Shido replied while catching his breath. "I'm fine." "Thank goodness." She then proceeded to hug him. "I'm glad that we are okay." Origami said. "What now?" "We need to get out of 'Griswall', whatever the locals called." Shido told them. "I can help you with that." Tohka assured them. Below, anxious officers are waiting for their next move. "Give me a sitrep." The officer asked. "We have evacuated the populace within a five-block radius, sir." Another reported. "I also managed to get in touch with the Army garrison." "Good." Just then, they noticed another light, this time in a dark purple color. "Over there." There, they found the group flying away from the tower and heading southeast. The officer then turned on the radio. "Someone get me the Air Force on the line!" Tohka, Shido and Origami then fled the city and began to hide in the clouds. "I think were safe for now." Shido said in relief. "Whew." "Maybe." Origami reluctantly followed as she saw the city from above. "Let's hope we don't run into trouble." Just then, they heard a noise. "You hear that?" Tohka asked. "It sounded like something is watching us." Suddenly, two F-22 Raptors flashed by and began to turn to chase the trio. "Gryphus One to Crux, we spotted the three personnel escaping Griswall." The pilot reported. "Aknowledged, Gryphus One." 'Crux' replied. "Make them stand down and report to base. You may shoot if provoked." "Copy that." He then radioed Shido and the girls. "Attention, unidentified species." The pilot told them "This is the Gryphus Squadron of the Aurelian Air Force. You are in restricted Aurelian airspace. State your intentions or we will shoot you down." "'Aurelia'?" Shido asked in confusion. "And how come my com is in this frequency?" "I don't know about you three." The pilot said. "Where do you come from?" "We don't come from here. And we don't know where we are now." "Shido, what are you doing?" Tohka asked him. "Trying to convince them that we are not their enemies." He replied. "Let's just cooperate with them." "Alright." The pilot agreed. "If you are not from here, then follow us." "Okay, we will." The planes then turned around and began their flight home. "This is Gryphus One, all three contacts are non-hostile." He reported. "I repeat, non-hostile." "Crux, copy that." The operator finished. Shido then began to wonder about the pilot. "Is something wrong, Shido?" Tohka asked. "You looked kinda confused." "One minute you are desperate." Origami followed. "The next, you changed." "Yeah." Shido replied. "The pilot's voice sounded familiar." (Phuku Lagolla Air Base - 0630 hrs.) At the base, they were awed by the planes on the tarmac. Both this world and the trio's feature similar arsenals but in the world where Griswall was situated, it features unusual ones as well. One of them features an unusual cockpit design that complements the forward-swept wing design. "What is that?" Tohka asked in curiosity. "Uh, ma'am, that has classified hardware." A base personnel said. "Please back off." Shido and Origami arrived to remind Tohka. "We need to find the pilot right away." Shido told her. "We had enough trouble for today." Origami followed. "Let's go." Just then, the pilot arrived. "I see that you three are interested in the XR-45." He complemented. "Well, one of the personnel told her to back off." Shido replied. "That's all." "Listen, the top brass wants to speak with you. We better move." "Thanks for that." Shido then decided to ask a question. "I needed to ask. Who exactly are you?" "We'll, I almost forgot." He then proceeded to take of his helmet. When he did, they were shocked. "To...Tonomachi?!" The trio asked. "Yes I am." He replied. "Captain Hiroto Tonomachi of the Gryphus Squadron." "But, how were you able to get here?" "Are you acting wierd?" Tonomachi asked. "Seems to me that you mistook me for someone else." "Yeah." Shido confirmed. "We thought it was a friend of ours back home." "Don't worry. We can help you get home. For now, follow me. You three are the only ones who can help us solve a particular problem." "What kind of problem?" Tohka asked. "Once we meet the commanders, you will know." The three then began to follow him. "So if he's not our Tonomachi, then where are we now anyway?" Origami asked Shido. "Guess we better find out." Shido replied. "Tohka, I guess it is us and him." "Yeah." Tohka responded. The three then proceeded to the headquarters of the airbase to meet with the officers of the army. Category:Blog posts